Ric Vallo
A brash young ranger from the mysterious Gatekeeper sect. Appearance Ric Vallo is a rule-breaking thrill seeker. He’s better at thinking on his feet than mulling something over for hours. When it comes to social expectations, people’s feelings aren’t necessarily at the front of his mind. Ric can seem intentionally rebellious or irreverent, but he's ultimately loyal and caring. Wrapped in a hooded brown and green cloak and wearing plain battle-marked green leather armor, he carries an old, but well-maintained longbow and a quiver of handmade arrows on his back. When he thinks no one is looking, Ric may be spotted giving away his money to the poor. History Early Years Ric Vallo was an orphaned street kid who grew up in Sharn’s Fallen District in Lower Dura. He was part of a child gang of thieves and as a teenager was recruited by the Boromar Clan to sneak aboard ships docked in the ports of Cliffside and steal cargo. As a young adult he was drafted into the Breland Infantry, but could not stay sober long enough to fight, so was court-martialed. While in military prison, Ric was abducted by members of a Cult of the Dragon Below. but was rescued by D’aalmok Snarlgon, an orc Gatekeeper Ranger. D’aalmok made Ric his ranger’s apprentice and trained him in the aberration-infested Shadow Marches for 3 years. Gate Guardian Ranger Because of Ric’s upbringing in Sharn, he was assigned “Urban Ranger Duty". His first mission was to discover the source of mini-manifest zones mysteriously appearing near Wroat, climaxing with with him saving Lord Dunsonel ir'Laynorn from an ambush attempt by a plane-hopping cultist. Joining the Wayfinder Foundation Lord ir'Laynorn was impressed by Ric's self-assured swagger and urged him to join the Wayfinder Foundation. After conferring with Gatekeeper leadership, Ric applied for membership and Lord ir'Laynorn wrote a personal letter of recommendation. Ric was accepted and is now a member of the Foundation in good standing. Enemies * Nin-Thral-Kork- Mindflayer- Cult of the Dragon Below * Grollf Domm- One-Eyed Human Barbarian- Cult of the Dragon Below Secrets * I was tortured and burned with a brand that covers my entire back- it's a large eye surrounded by 12 smaller eyes and the words “The Watched” spelled out inside the smaller eyes, written in undercommon. It sometimes feels like it blinks. * I owe Tarl Boffahnda, a halfling in the Baromar clan, a life debt from 8 years ago. He does not know I am still alive. * I love to sing when no one is listening. Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * Never let anyone see me sweat. * A confident smile is the best weapon. * I never pay attention to the risks of a situation. * If someone's in trouble, I rush in to help. Ideals * My talents were given to me so I can protect the world. * I give the money I make to people who really need it. * I always help someone in true need, no matter the cost. Bond * I come from poverty; I prefer the company of the poor. * The Gatekeepers helped me be born anew; I owe them everything I have and am. * Eberron is the source of all life, I will face any threat to keep Her life flowing Flaws * Act First; Think later * I am (overly) confident * Humility is not one of my strongest qualities * I have a hard time keeping my mouth shut Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Longbow * Quiver * 20 arrows * Explorer's Pack * 2 Daggers * Ranger Cloak * Map of Sharn * Fox Figurine Character Sheet https://www.dropbox.com/s/egvnuro0w4oginh/Ric%20Vallo.pdf?dl=0[[Category:Characters]]